percy the dark one
by percy jackson 21
Summary: what happens if percy ever became evil and got his revenge by kidnapping Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

Percy the dark one

chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth were sitting in Percy's cabin talking about the war"Do you think that Luke made it to Elysium?" Annabeth asked Percy. Percy was gonna answer the question but Grover came and yelled"There is a new camper being attacked by a hellhound"! "What!" Percy yelled. They both grabbed their weapons and ran outside. Percy was the first to attack he jumped on the hellhounds back and stabbed it in the neck,it evaporated into dust. Everybody cheered,Percy than walked over to the new camper and asked him what his name was,"Nick son of Ares."he said. I'm Percy son of Posiden God of the sea."I think we'll be good friends."Percy said. Boy was he wrong. A few weeks after he saw him and Annabeth sitting by Thalia's pine kissing,Percy was so mad he ran over and punched Nick right in the face"what was that for sea breath!" "That was for kissing my girlfriend!" after he screamed that a huge crowd was around them. "About that we're through"Annabeth said."FINE!" Percy yelled, then ran to his cabin and slammed the door. The next few weeks were torture but the worst was a few weeks ago. Him and Clarisse were in an argument so they took it to the arena Percy want to uncapp Riptide but he couldn't get the cap off. He turned around and saw Nick smirking at him"It looks like someone put glue on the cap." he said,then without thinking he slammed his fis strait into Nick's face than started walking was chasing after him but he just kept walking,when he got past camp borders he turned and yelled"I hate you all!" he then turned around and walked again


	2. Chapter 2

Percy the dark one

chapter 2

Percy had changed over the two years.

He always wore black,he wore a black long sleeve shirt,a black vest,black jeans and black nikes.

Percy had gotten a group of demigods,monsters and titans,the first person to join him was Ablastor son of Hecate.

One day Percy and Ablastor were discussing battle plans."Go tell the army to get ready."Percy said

"Yes sir." Ablastor replied

The next day Percy was standing on Half blood hill,looking at Camp half blood"Attack" he yelled.

Percy just knocked out a demigod when he saw Annabeth sneak in her cabin,so he followed.

She didn't notice him till he said"Hi Annabeth." "What do you want?" she said

"Oh nothing." he said

Then he snuck up behind her and took her knive and yankees caps than grabbed her arm and tied them behind her back than put duck tape over her mouth,then he threw her over his shoulder and walked out.

The batle was so big no one even noticed him intill he was on top of Half blood hill.

"Where do you think your going?"

Percy turned around to face Nick.

"Nowhere." Percy said then started walking away"put her down!" Nick yelled just then the whole camp was behind Nick

"no." Percy said then Percy put on Annabeth's yankees cap and left

He than walked down the hill with Annabeth still over his than walked over to the van with Jack son of Apollo.

Once he got to the van and threw Annabeth in and jumped in after her.

He ripped the tape off her off her mouth"OW!" she yelled

"Shut up." he replied back she looked at him with complete fear,"why are you doing this Percy?" she asked

"none of your business!" he shouted back

"just tell me." she said

"No!" he screamed

"yes." she said

"NO! he yelled

"Percy just tell ..." she was cut off when he back handed her across the face.

"What was that for?" she asked

"I told you to shut up." he said

She was about to say something when the door opened and Jack said" We're here."

"Good." Percy said he than grabbed Annabeth by the arm and dragged her into the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

As soon as Percy was in the cabin he threw Anabeth on the ground."Let me go!" She said Percy looked at her like she was stupid and said "No." He than bent down and looked her in the eye' she spit in his face ' he stood up wiped the spit off his face and kicked her in the gut "I hate you." Annabeth said

"Really" Percy replied. He bent down again and put her face in his hand " I hate you to " She pulled away.

" Jack go get a Golden Drachma'' He looked over at Annabeth " We should so camp how is doing."

With that said who went in to the kitchen and came out with a water bottle he than dumped it on the floor and soon he had made a than threw in the Drachma Jack gave him.

They saw Camp was having a counseler meeting they didn't even notice the Iris message till Percy said "Hi camp"

They all turned "WHERE IS ANNABETH!" Thalia yelled.

"She's right here." Percy said as he pulled Annabeths hair so they could see her face.

"I swear if you hurt her" Nick said.

"Your'll what? Percy said sarcasticly He than kicked her in the gut,Nick grabbed his sword "I mean i am the one who has Annabeth in an un none place."

Percy grabbed Annabeth and pushed her on her feet "Say hello to camo." He said with a fake smile.

"No." Annabeth said

"As you can see we're still working on desipline." Percy said with an evil smile.

"Well look likes it's time for her punishment." He said as he waved his hand through the message.


End file.
